Field Service
by silmikaasa
Summary: Lapangan itu menyimpan hal magis. Aku merasakannya sendiri, karena dari sanalah kesepakatan konyol satu mingguku dengan si Ahomine dimulai./Multichapter. Art is not mine. Enjoy!
1. Prolog

**Field Service**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**...**

Di lingkungan tetanggaku, sekitar dua blok dari rumah, ada sebuah lapangan basket yang terbengkalai. Tanaman-tanaman rambat menghiasi pagar-pagar besinya, banyak retakan menghiasi lapangan bersemen yang warnanya telah pudar tertutup debu jalanan. Anak-anak menghindari tempat itu, mengatakan bahwa lapangan itu angker dan sebagainya, terbujuk oleh hasutan orang tua mereka untuk tidak main ke sana karena lapangan itu sebenarnya dapat memikat anak-anak untuk masuk dan terus bermain di dalamnya.

Aku merasakan sendiri pengalaman itu. Sepulang latihan basket bersama klub Seirin, aku dan Kuroko berpisah jalan di pertigaan seberang lapangan dan aku berjalan lurus ke dalamnya. Setelah menyabit tanaman-tanaman itu dengan kedua tangan, aku masuk.

Hal pertama yang berkesan dari tempat itu adalah berantakan, ditinggalkan, tak terawat. Apa tidak pernah ada sekadar satu atau dua geng yang setidaknya singgah sebentar untuk bermain basket jalanan di sini?

Hal kedua yang berkesan dari tempat itu adalah... horor.

Langit sudah menggelap, katakan terima kasih untuk Kuroko yang mengajakku ke Maji Burger dulu sebelum pulang. Dengan wajah datar, hebat sekali bujukannya itu dapat mempengaruhiku. Tidak penting. Sekarang, aku harus pulang. Sudah cukup lihat-lihatnya.

Hal ketiga yang berkesan dari tempat itu adalah bahwa Aomine Daiki sialan muncul dari balik semak, seakan-akan dia itu Kuroko yang sedang menyamar menjadi ninja. Perpaduan antara Kuroko dan ninja itu... kau tahu sendiri.

"Oi, Bakagami." Cih, dia memanggilku seperti itu lagi. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini? Mau pulang sekarang? Dasar anak mama."

"_I'm fucking not_," jawabku dalam bahasa asing, supaya dia kebingungan. Nyatanya, ia malah menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga.

"Oh, kau minta disetubuhi?"

"HAH?"

Jadi yang dia dengar cuma umpatan terlarang itu saja?

"_One-on-one_," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan bola basket dari tas Touou Gakuen yang tersampirkan di bahu kanannya. "Yang dapat 10 poin duluan, mendapat hak istimewa untuk dituruti keinginannya selama satu minggu."

"Ha. Setuju. Bawa ke mari!"

Langsung saja Aomine mendribel bola dengan kecepatannya yang fantastis. Ya, harus kuakui, sudah lama aku mengagumi pemain basket berkulit gelap ini. Matanya biru tajam, cocok dengan seringaian sombong yang sering terpasang di wajah bosannya. Tubuhnya ramping dan lebih tinggi dari milikku, tapi aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk dikalahkannya.

Pelatih pernah berkata bahwa Aomine memiliki bakat luar biasa dalam _agility_, semacam kemampuan yang membuat Aomine dapat menguasai kecepatan dan ketepatan waktu berhenti untuk kakinya sendiri. Gelar pemain basket tercepat di Tokyo pun ia sandang; waktu itu aku diceritakan oleh Midorima.

"Ada apa, Kagami? Capek?" tanyanya meremehkan. Sudah lima poin ia skor dan aku masih baru dapat dua. Beginilah seharusnya, bermain dengan Aomine yang menjadi rivalku sejak Interhigh dan Winter Cup tahun kemarin.

Musim panas ini, kami akan bertemu lagi. Kurang dua minggu sebelum penyisihan Interhigh untuk Tokyo, Seirin sudah berjuang keras. Latihan yang ditingkatkan menjadi tiga kali lipat oleh pelatih Aida mendapat respons yang cukup _memuaskan _dari seluruh anggota tim.

Aku berlari mendribel bola, berharap aku dapat mengalahkannya sekali saja dengan tanganku sendiri. Winter Cup lalu Kuroko membantuku, dan aku juga didukung dengan kemampuan _Zone_. Saatnya untuk membuktikan kalau aku adalah rival yang cukup berharga diri di depan Aomine.

"Groaaa!" _Dunk_ yang ini harusnya berhasil! "Hyaa!" Nyaris.

Aomine menepis bola di kedua tanganku, hanya dengan satu tangan. Satu tangan, bisa kau bayangkan itu?

"Cih," desisku kesal. Ia mundur tiga langkah dan memberi tempat untukku membungkukkan badan dan menyambung nafasku yang tersengal.

"Kenapa, Kagami? Sudah menyerah?"

"Masih belum!" teriakku balik. Ia menampakkan cengiran itu lagi.

"Ayo," ajaknya. Kami mulai bermain lagi. Ketika kakiku tidak sengaja menginjak salah satu sulur tanaman rambat di tepi lapangan, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh dengan suara gedebuk terkeras dan termenyakitkan yang pernah kudengar.

"Aw! Sulur sialan! Kupastikan akan memotongmu suatu saat!" tunjukku pada sulur yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya harga diriku di depan Aomine. Hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai rival Aomine.

"Oi, Bakagami." Sebuah tangan terjulur di depan wajahku. Kuyakini itu tangan Aomine. Tanpa segan, kuambil tangannya dan kutarik, sampai tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kini posisi kami berbalik. Aku yang di atas, menampilkan cengiran kemenangan dan Aomine yang menampakkan wajah sebal.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Terima kasih, Ahomine."

"Cih... kalau terima kasih itu yang benar, Bakagami," katanya dengan mata melirik malas. Aku menatapnya heran dan memiringkan kepala. Bukannya aku tadi sudah bilang terima kasih? Meski tidak ikhlas juga.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku serasa terbakar. Waktu malam semakin larut dan alarm jam tangan di tasku berbunyi menandakan sudah dua jam berlalu aku berada di lapangan, Aomine melihatku tepat di mata. Wajahku menghangat dan rona merah kurasa menghiasi pipiku, dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak berkeprilaki-lakian dan berkepripemainbasketan.

"Tanggung jawab, Bakagami."

"Huh?"

"Pokoknya aku menang."

"Belum, _aho_! Ayo lanjut! Akan kukalahkan kau!" Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan tidak mau repot-repot membantunya. Aku ingin menyelesaikan hal ini dengan kilat. Lumayan juga bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Aomine dalam seminggu.

Aomine memantul-mantulkan bola di tangan kirinya sambil membungkuk. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia sudah melakukan _fake_ di sisi kiri tubuhku, untuk kemudian berangkat dari arah kanan. Seperti _fake_ milik Himuro, namun lebih lembut dan tidak terdeteksi. Aku mengejarnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Aomine butuh dua angka lagi untuk menang dan aku enam. Betapa jauhnya perbedaan kami, tetapi aku tidak ingin menyerah.

Pemuda berkulit gelap dan berambut biru itu melemparkan bola dari keadaan yang tidak wajar. Lagi-lagi dia banyak gaya. Hampir saja tubuhnya tergeletak di lapangan, bola itu terlempar jauh ke ring. Dengan akurasi luar biasa, bola itu tepat masuk.

"Siaaal!" teriakku sambil terjatuh dengan posisi berjongkok. Jadi aku yang harus diperintah selama seminggu ini? Padahal latihan kami sudah semakin intens! Interhigh sudah menungguku; aku harus melawan lagi Kiseki no Sedai yang sudah berubah. Mereka makin hebat, makin membuatku bersemangat untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku yang menang, Kagami."

"Katakan apa maumu."

"Mudah saja." Ia mulai mendekatiku dari arah ring basket. Langkahku menyatakan bahwa aku semakin mundur, menjauhi Aomine dan wajah bodohnya. Aku melihat ke kanan-kiri, merasakan akan ada bahaya yang mendatangiku. "Aku ingin kau datang ke sini setiap minggu. Akan kukatakan apa yang harus kaulakukan sepanjang minggu. Apa sudah jelas?"

Setelah menelan ludahku beberapa kali, aku terpaksa mengangguk kaku.

**...**

**Jujur, aku nggak kepikiran buat masukin AhoBaka dalam pair di fanfic ini. Mungkin harus nunggu selama jalannya cerita dulu kali ya. Tapi aku sudah punya jalan fic ini secara garis besar, terinspirasi dari gambar-gambar indah renovasi lapangan basket oleh pemain-pemain basket fabulous di tiap ending Kurobas S2. Review sangat diapresiasi :3 Terima kasih banyak!**

**-silmikaasa-**


	2. Day One

**Field Service**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**...**

**Day One, 09:15**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Suaranya seperti musik Mozart, yang simfoninya tanpa lirik tapi katanya bisa membuat pendengarnya menjadi lebih pintar. Aku yakin kalau sedang main basket dan para juri menyetel lagu-lagunya, akan ada pesta piyama di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin. Kesepakatan konyol itu ingin sekali kubatalkan, tetapi ayah pernah bilang kalau lelaki tidak akan pernah membatalkan perjanjian yang telah ia setujui. Apalagi kabur dari kesepakatan itu tanpa kata 'batal' dari kedua pihak. Daripada dibilang banci, aku tidak bisa main basket lagi... tidak, tidak, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan kemarin.

"Kagami-kun, pelatih memanggil kita."

Terdengar suara gaib dari belakangku. Sudah pasti dari Kuroko, si iblis berambut biru muda itu selalu mengejutkanku dengan suaranya yang kelewat lembut. Keberadaannya juga bagaikan jarum di tengah-tengah tumpukan jerami. Entah karena faktor apa aku masih bisa tahan menjadi partnernya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, akhirnya aku dan Kuroko sampai di kelas pelatih. Kelasnya sepi karena kebanyakan murid ke kantin untuk memburu roti lapis persediaan terbatas.

"Ho! Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun!" sapa pelatih. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sementara Kuroko membalas, "Halo."

"Sekarang kita harus memanggil yang lainnya. Aku sudah meminta Mitobe untuk menyiarkan berita kepada klub basket dengan spiker sekolah."

Terdengar bunyi mulai pengumuman seperti di stasiun.

"Ah! Itu dia! Seperti yang diharapkan, Mitobe bekerja dengan cepat!"

Kemudian hening.

Dan pengumuman ditutup.

Kemudian hening.

"Seperti yang diduga dari Mitobe-kun..." kata Kuroko, memecahkan suasana awkward di antara kami. Kenapa juga Mitobe-senpai yang disuruh menyiarkan pengumuman?

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas pelatih dijeblak keras. Muncullah kepala Koganei-senpai dengan ekspresi kucing ketakutan.

"P-Pelatih! Ada apa memanggil kami?"

"Ah, Kapten memberi tahu Koganei-senpai juga?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi Mitobe menyiarkan pengumuman?"

Nafasku berubah berat. Kulihat pelatih bahkan sampai memerosotkan dirinya turun dari kursi dalam-dalam. Refleksi hari ini: klub basket Seirin semakin lama semakin absurd saja.

**...**

**Day One, 15.34**

"Jadi, pertandingan pertama kita langsung melawan Seiho...," gumamku pelan sambil berjalan pulang. Aku memikirkan tentang kesepakatanku dengan Aomine, tapi bodohnya aku tidak meninggalkan nomor ponsel kemarin untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Baguslah, mungkin itu justru bukan kebodohanku.

"Kagami-kun, bersemangatlah." Kurasakan tusukan beberapa jari di samping tubuhku. Rasanya sedikit familiar...

"SAKIT! Kuroko! Jangan sembarangan tusuk-tusuk pinggang orang!" teriakku di tengah jalan. Masa bodoh dengan pandangan para pejalan kaki di sekitar kami saat itu. Pokoknya ini sakit dan mereka harus tahu. Dunia harus tahu.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, pemain liliput itu berjalan melewatiku sambil membaca novel. Tumben ia tak mengajakku ke Maji Burger sepulang sekolah. Ya sudah, tidak masalah juga. Kebetulan kemarin sempat berbelanja ke konbini, membeli beberapa bahan baku selama sebulan. Tidak mau bergantung juga dengan masakan cepat saji.

Meski harus kuakui, hamburger itu enak, murah, bikin kenyang lagi.

Kami melewati pertigaan lagi, dan Kuroko menyatakan selamat tinggal dengan wajah datar. Jarang sekali kulihat wajahnya berubah di luar lapangan. Aku sampai heran kenapa Kise dan anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai itu sebegitu protektifnya dengan Kuroko.

Berdasarkan keputusan kepanitiaan Interhigh tahun ini, Seirin akan menghadapi Seiho di pertandingan pertama. Sangat tidak sabar! Apalagi pelatih juga bilang bahwa Touou punya kemungkinan besar untuk bertemu Seirin di babak penyisihan nanti. Berbicara tentang Touou, aku jadi ingat tentang Aomine.

Momoi Satsuki, si gadis berambut merah muda yang mengaku sebagai sahabat masa kecil Aomine, suatu waktu pernah mengunjungi toko buku yang sama denganku. Kejadiannya cukup singkat, secara kebetulan kami mencari buku berjudul persis. Kami berdua bertemu di palang buku bertuliskan 'Olahraga' dan mencari majalah basket yang berisi data statistik para pemain.

"Kagamin, aku sangat berterima kasih," ujarnya waktu itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah membuat Aomine-kun berubah... Tidak, kau merubah Dai-chan kembali ke sosok aslinya."

"Oh... uh... sama-sama?" jawabku tak yakin. Momoi tersenyum mendengarnya. Sampai sekarang aku masih terbebani dengan kejadian di toko buku itu. Aku merasa kalau Aomine masih sebrengsek biasanya.

"Oi, Bakagami!" Lapangan itu berteriak sendiri! Sudah kukatakan kalau lapangan ini magis! Magis! "Kau ini bodoh, ya? Tidak meninggalkan nomor untuk kuhubungi. Atau kau mau kabur dari kesepakatan kemarin?"

Oh, bukan lapangannya yang magis. Kebetulan ada setan muncul di dalamnya, itu saja.

"Ahomine!" teriakku tak suka. Pasti wajahnya itu sedang senang habis mengerjaiku. Segera kumasuki lapangan tak terurus itu dengan wajah marah. "Katakan apa maumu sekarang juga atau aku pulang!"

"Santai, santai, Bakagami..."

Saat aku menengadah, aku sadar lapangan ini agak berubah. Sinar matahari menembus dari celah-celah tanaman rambatnya, memenuhi lapangan dengan perasaan hangat. Tatapan mataku kurasakan melembut melihat ke sekitar lapangan. Seakan berada di sebuah lapangan pribadi, rasanya terisolir dari dunia luar tetapi juga memberi semangat optimisme tinggi untuk menghadapi dunia luar.

Pandanganku menurun, mendapati Aomine dan sepasang gunting besar di kedua tangannya. Tampangnya sangat menyeramkan! Seolah dia itu psikopat bergunting... saudaranya Akashi! Cepat-cepat aku menjauh darinya. Tangan-tanganku masih berharga, apalagi kakiku, terima kasih juga aku masih ingin hidup.

"Bakagami! Cepat sekarang kau potong tanaman-tanaman rambat di sisi-sisi lapangan, masukkan ke gerobak, lalu buang ke pembuangan blok!"

Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke sebuah gerobak beroda satu di pinggir lapangan. Gerobak hijau itu berisi beberapa sulur tanaman rambat. Pantas saja kurasa lapangan ini agak berkurang intensitas keseramannya.

Yang membuatku takjub adalah bagaimana Aomine bisa berpikir untuk melakukan pekerjaan tanpa dibayar seperti ini. Kukira dia selalu butuh uang untuk membeli buku koleksi foto artis porno kesukaannya, Horikita Mai. Pernah sekali ia membawa buku-buku terlarang itu ke lapangan saat latih tanding. Dasar mesum, hasrat sendiri saja tidak bisa menahan.

"Ahomine."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Haa? Itu kesepakatannya, Bakagami. Lagipula ini juga pekerjaan ringan. Oh... atau kau terlalu lemah untuk memotong sulur-sulur itu? Dasar banci."

Banci! Banci katanya! "Serahkan guntingnya, Brengsek!"

"Ha, tersulutnya mudah sekali. Kau ini apa, sih? Anak kecil?"

"Berisik! Yang penting aku sudah mau bekerja, Bodoh! Cepat serahkan guntingnya padaku!" kataku terganggu. Benar-benar si mesum itu. Dia paling jago untuk menekan saraf-sarafku untuk bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

Sebuah gunting melesak dari bawah menuju kakiku. Dengan cepat kuhindari gunting itu, "Ahomine! Dasar bodoh, kalau kena kakiku bagaimana? Akan kulapor kau ke polisi! Tunggu saja!"

"Jangan banyak bicara; cepatlah bekerja, bodoh."

Aku berbalik dan melihat pagar besi bertanaman rambat paling subur di sisi selatan lapangan. "Yosh! Pekerjaan mudah!" Tekadku membumbung tinggi ketika itu, menyadari bahwa memotong sulur-sulur ini tidak akan menciptakan masalah yang besar.

"Oi, Bakagami," panggil Aomine. "Yang duluan memenuhi gerobak, dia yang menang."

"Tapi kau duluan yang memotongnya–kau mencuri start, _aho_! Dasar curang!"

"Yang itu tidak dihitung."

"Tetap saja gerobaknya bakal penuh, bodoh!"

"Jadi kau mau menyerah?"

"Maaf saja ya! Kuterima tantanganmu, Ahomine!" Tekadku terbang. Maksudnya membumbung lebih tinggi. Api berkobaran di sekitar tubuhku jika adegan setengah perbudakan ini diliput dalam komik.

Mulai menyiangi sulur-sulur yang mengganggu lapangan dengan gunting tanaman, membuangnya dengan cepat lalu kembali. Selama hampir satu jam aku melakukan itu-itu saja, dengan omong kosong Aomine yang mengomporiku setiap berhenti memotong sulur untuk pergi ke gerobak.

Tak terasa, gerobak beroda satu itu sudah dipenuhi sulur-sulur liar. Aomine menghampiriku dengan sebuncah sulur di tangan kanannya, dengan sampah-sampah plastik di kantung yang digantungkan ke tangan kiri.

"Yang kalah jelas kau, Bakagami."

"Dasar curang!" bentakku. Menurut kesepakatan, sebaiknya sekarang aku membuang isi gerobak ke tempat pembuangan sekitar. Gerobak itu bergerak dengan langkahku yang tidak niat. Bisa kurasakan Aomine sedang melambai puas di belakang.

Sesudah kubuang sulur-sulur itu di tempat pembuangan, gerobak itu macet. Bagus. Kelihatannya salah satu sulur liar itu berciuman dengan baut-baut gerobak.

"Sialaaan!" teriakku kesal. Apa yang lebih melelahkan dari membawa gerobak besi di kedua tangan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi aneh? Lagipula, bagaimana bisa aku mendorong gerobak ini jika rodanya saja tidak mau bergerak?

Aku menunduk, mencari asal muasal masalah. Terlambat. Karena tadi sempat kumaju mundurkan gerobaknya, sulur-sulur itu makin kuat saja memeluk sela roda dan besi pangkal baut. Ini harus menjadi pelajaranku sampai ke rumah. Kulempar tubuhku ke sisi jalanan, beristirahat. Kurasa Aomine tidak akan marah untuk menunggu sebentar, apalagi kalau dapat minuman gratis. Untunglah ada _vending machine_ di ujung jalan.

**...**

**Day One, 17.08**

"Bakagami! Kau ini habis darimana saja, hah? Mencoba kabur?"

Aku melempar kepala temperamentalnya itu dengan sekaleng Pocapi Sweat penuh. "Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih!"

"Ho, jadi kau beristirahat, enak-enakan minum di _vending machine_ sementara aku membersihkan ini semua?"

"Siapa suruh untuk membersihkan lapangan angker ini," kataku heran. "Dari awal, kau yang memberiku perintah aneh-aneh."

"Apa yang aneh dari memotong sulur, menaruhnya ke gerobak, dan membuangnya ke tempat pembuangan!?"

"Karena semua itu merepotkan," jawabku. "Tumben sekali kau mau bekerja keras begini. Latihan saja sering _skip_."

"Berisik." Suara kaleng minuman dibuka. "Aku tidak akan bilang terima kasih untuk ini; anggap hukumanmu membolos dari permintaanku yang pertama."

"Sialan." Kami tetap diam sampai minuman Aomine habis. Kulihat ia sudah mengumpulkan tiga tumpuk tanaman rambat. Kini bagian barat lapangan yang tepat menghadap pertigaan sudah bersih, hanya beberapa sulur tua yang memang susah digunting karena terlalu berbelit-belit.

Matahari sudah terbenam, cepat sekali. Sore ini hanya kulewati dengan membersihkan lapangan dan mendengarkan celotehan Aomine, padahal langit sedang indah-indahnya. Gradasi biru kehijauan yang disapu kilatan cahaya jingga membuatku terpana beberapa saat. Sayang ponselku kehabisan daya dan kusimpan di tas.

"Oi, Bakagami. Cepat letakkan tumpukan sulur itu ke gerobak dan buang lagi–kali ini bersamaku." Perkataan Aomine menyadarkanku dari keindahan di ufuk mata. Setelah menggeram, akhirnya kubangkit dan mencapai tiga tumpuk sulur basah itu dan meletakkannya ke gerobak yang rusak.

"Kau tahu, Bakagami?"

"Tidak tahu," jawabku asal. Ia berdecak.

"Kau tampak lucu saat menggendong gerobak tadi."

"_Bullshit_!"

"Haa? Kotoran banteng?"

"_I'm fucking done with my life_."

"Kau minta disetubuhi sepanjang waktu?"

"_FUCK YOU!_"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"_Whatever_!" Aomine makin aneh saja. Menyeramkan sekali! Dia pikir aku mau dengannya, begitu? Maaf saja! "Bantu aku menggendongnya, bodoh!"

"Dasar banci."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah. Tidak jadi." Cepat-cepat gerobak itu kuambil alih. "Pergi sana! Tidak ada permintaan lain untuk hari ini!"

"Siapa kau? Yang menang itu aku, Bakagami. Aku yang mengaturnya. Kuperintahkan kau untuk membawa gerobak itu, _dengan bagaimanapun caranya_, ke tempat pembuangan denganku."

"Cih, merepotkan!" Tuhan, aku salah apa? "Cepat!"

Gerobak ini berat sekali dengan tambahan tumpukan sulur liar. Aomine berjalan santai-santai saja di sampingku, kadang bersiul-siul mengejek. Kalau sudah kesal, aku akan membalas ejekannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghajar wajahnya itu, tapi gerobak ini masih di tangan dan punggungku.

Sesampai di tempat pembuangan dan membuang sulur-sulur itu ke boks semen khusus sampah organik. "Ahhh... rasanya tubuhku akan bungkuk."

"Nah. Sampai jumpa besok, Bakagami. Kuharap kau cukup jantan untuk tetap datang besok," ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Lagi-lagi ia membuatku kesal. Tanpa kata, ia mengambil gerobak dari tanganku dan meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat pembuangan.

Matahari sudah terbenam seutuhnya. Hari ini begitu buruk. Aku pun pulang dengan wajah tertekuk dan sisa-sisa sulur yang menempel di tubuhku, baunya seperti pupuk kompos. Pokoknya aku harus mandi setelah ini.

**...**

**It's me again. Aku seneng banget udah ada yang review! Kubalas dulu deh.**

**IsmiHana : **Ah, makasih banyak *blush* Ini udah lanjut hehe :3 Makasih udah nungguin... Salam kenal Hana-san!

** .5872682 : **Iya dong AoKaga, tapi masih friendship dulu. Ini permintaan hari pertamanya ya ;3 Settingnya habis Winter Cup dan 2 minggu sebelum Interhigh mereka yang kedua. Makasih udah nungguin ya... Salam kenal Mey-san!

**Oke, makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Review kalian semua kuapresiasi banget sebagai penyemangat hasrat menulisku :'3**

**Aku mau curcol. Hari ini, Senin 14 April 2014, bakal ada yang mau UN. Ganbarimasu! (aku rasa ini bukan curcol, but whatever *angkat kedua bahu*) Ini saya kasih Omake buat yang mau UN, terinspirasi dari Twitter.**

**Hope you enjoy! And review will be highly appreciated!**

**Omake**

Dalam studio, dua pelajar berambut biru dan merah sudah duduk di dua kursi sekolah. Simulasi ujian nasional akan dimulai untuk sebuah acara televisi, tetapi sang presenter tak kunjung menampakkan diri. _Kitakore_.

Kamera : "Acaranya harusnya sudah dimulai, kan? Di mana presenternya?" (berteriak-teriak panik sampai kedengaran penonton)

Kuroko : (tiba-tiba muncul) " Ehem. Selamat datang para pembaca."

Kamera : "INI SUARA MAGIS DARI MANA?"

Kuroko : (mengabaikan _cameraman_ abal yang hobinya teriak-teriak) "Di sini saya, Kuroko Tetsuya, beserta rekan-rekan saya, Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki, akan mendemonstrasikan cara mengerjakan Ujian Nasional dengan baik dan benar. Hal pertama yang harus pembaca semua perhatikan adalah cara mengisi nama."

Kagami : (menulis nama 'Kagami Taiga' sambil mengurek-urek butir nama di bawah masing-masing huruf) "Pokoknya aku nggak mau kalah sama si Ahomine! Pokoknya UN-ku harus tinggi! Biar masuk TV!"

Aomine : (menulis 'Aomine was here' di kolom nama, lalu mengurek masing-masing huruf dengan gradasi berseni tinggi)

Kuroko : "Para pembaca, jangan tiru Aomine-kun. Isilah nama kalian dengan baik dan benar, urek sampai hitam pekat. Kita bukan mau melukis di sini. Selanjutnya, pertanyaan jebakan."

Kagami : (berpikir sebentar sambil menatap lembar jawaban dengan pandangan mencurigakan) "Apa ini? 'Saya mengerjakan ujian dengan jujur'? Ya sudah, deh..." (meniru isinya persis sambil berdoa dalam hati agar tidak dijatuhkan dalam lubang ketidak jujuran)

Aomine : (tertawa keras-keras sambil menepuk-nepuk perut seperti kuda nil) "Ini pernyataan bodoh kali, ya? Jelas saja kalau mengerjakan ujian itu dengan pensil 2B! Akan kukoreksi! Pasti nilainya tinggi!" (menulis 'Saya mengerjakan ujian dengan pensil 2B' di kolom pernyataan)

Kuroko : (geleng-geleng kepala) "Aomine-kun, kalau memang pertanyaan itu menjebak, tolong jangan mengingkari pernyataan di atasnya. Nanti nilainya jadi tambah kecil. Turuti saja... baiklah. Selanjutnya, cara mengisi kolom tanda tangan."

Aomine : "Ini pasti gampang!" (membubuhkan tanda tangan dengan simbol basket, :*, dan ({}), seperti jomblo teringat mantan)

Kagami : (membubuhkan tanda tangan biasa dengan bintang dan pin BBM)

Kuroko : "Tidak ada yang benar!" (mengatakan dengan lantang seperti juri gaplek) "Kolom tanda tangan diisi HANYA oleh tanda tangan. Jangan sampai juga nomor ujian tertukar dengan pin BB –beruntung Kagami-kun hanya menuliskan pinnya di kolom tanda tangan..."

Kagami : (kaget sampai terjengkang dari kursi) "Bagaimana ini, Kuroko? Aku sudah menuliskan pin BBM di nomor ujian!"

Kuroko : (diam dan menganggap dirinya tak pernah mengenal dua makhluk terbodoh yang pernah ia temui di sekolah) "Yang terakhir, cara mengisi jawaban."

Kagami : (melihat soal, mengisi jawaban dengan senyum yakin dan mengurek kertas jawaban secara bersemangat , bahkan terlampau bersemangat) "Yosh! Nilaiku pasti be-" (bunyi kertas robek) "-sar. Tidaaak!"

Aomine : (melirik ke arah Kagami yang sedang berteriak kesetanan) "Heh, sudah gagal. Makanya Kagami, ikuti insting kemasyarakatan. (mulai mencoblos jawaban dengan pensil) "Cara ini sudah pasti benar."

Kuroko : (menelan gondoknya sendiri) "Kagami-kun, jangan terlalu bersemangat dalam mengisi jawaban di lembar jawab. Bisa-bisa kertasnya robek. Jangan terlalu kasar juga dalam menghapus. Lalu, Aomine-kun, kita sudah melewati masa coblos-mencoblos dua minggu lalu. Ini bukan pemilu."

Kuroko : (kembali ke tempat asal pembukaan acara) "Baiklah, para pembaca. Sekian tips dan trik dari kami untuk mengerjakan soal Ujian Nasional. Bersemangatlah dalam mengerjakan soal. Selamat tinggal." (menghilang dibalik layar merah)

Acara ditutup dengan adu bacok antarpelajar dengan kursi dan kertas-kertas jawaban dan soal sebagai korbannya. Oke, seharusnya UN tidak dijadikan ajang untuk tawuran seperti ini. Meski sebenarnya belum pernah ditemukan kasus seekstrim mencoblos lembar jawaban, kita berharap saja semoga yang Ujian Nasional tahun ini dimudahkan oleh Tuhan.

Tips lain : kalau ada soal yang tak bisa pembaca jawab, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

Sekian.


End file.
